The Ponds Were Young at Heart
by WibblyWobblyTimeyWimey13
Summary: This story explores the life of The Ponds. A bunch of one-shots about Amy and Rory. Will be updated at least once or twice a week.
1. The Start of The Ponds

Amelia Pond was on the ground on her back, looking up at the stars. She was laying in her yard, remembering the time she sat out in the cold waiting for her Doctor. She mumbled the names of all the stars and constellations she had memorized by her 14th birthday. She had them etched into her brain in the hopes the Doctor would one day take her to see them.

After growing tired, Amy got up and went inside her house. She turned into the kitchen and made some tea. Also, she went to the trouble to make fish fingers and custard, her favorite food on days like this.

It was Amy's 19th birthday, or it would be in 4 minutes when the clock hit 12:00. There was an old blanket around her shoulders, one her aunt had bought when she dragged her along to a store after a visit to the second psychiatrists.

Amy fumbled a cardboard phone box, smiling to herself. She had recounted the story of the Doctor so many times, in her head and to others, that she could no longer remember what did happen and what she imagined happened. She knew that he had not come back in five minutes and he had ate fish fingers and custard.

She glanced at the clock. It was now 12:02 and she was 19 years old. Amy fell back into a chair and put her tea down. Amy sighed. Her parents were out for the week on a trip with their friends, Mels was who knows where, and Rory was working late. She had no idea when he was getting out, and he probably would be too tired to stop by.

She sat alone for minutes, wondering how worse things could get. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amy got up, wondering who would call at this hour. She walked to the door an opened it.

There stood Rory, her best friend, who just last week she discovered wasn't gay and had a crush on her.

"Happy Birthday." he said, smiling and stepping in through the door.

"You remembered."

"You would have killed me if I didn't." he said.

"Yes, I would have." she replied, hugging him.

He returned the hug and started into the kitchen. He was carrying a card.

"I'm not going to give you your gift until the party next week, and don't even think about trying to figure out what it is." Rory said, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Amy, who had also sat down. Rory took a fish finger and and scooped it into custard. "I remember you made Mels and I eat this every time we were over here. Mels dumped a bowl of custard on your aunt's head."

Amy smiled at him, glad that he was there, because he was Rory and he always knew the right thing to say. He handed her the card, but she told him she would save it for her birthday.

"Thank you for coming. Thanks so much. My life seems... boring at the moment, like it's just nothing to do with it at the moment. I feel like I'm at a fast speed to nowhere. It is a full moon, though. It could be getting to me."

"I think you're being dramatic."

"Oh, shut up. It's my birthday. Cut me some slack." Amy shot a fake glare at him, and they smiled at each other.

"Let's watch something. A birthday celebration. We could make cake." Rory offered.

"Don't you think it's late?"

"Are you declining the offer?"

Amy thought about this. Of course she wanted him to stay, but it was late and she didn't want to keep him up any longer. Then again, it was his idea...

And minutes later they were gathering ingredients for the cake. Luckly, Amy's parents always had enough food, in case they were invaded by food-loving aliens that let you live if you can feed them. Or that's what Amy had figured. (She then spouted out the theory that the Doctor would save them, and maybe, just maybe, Rory's heart hurt a bit. He wasn't sure at only 9 years of age what it was, but he would later know it to be heartbreak.)

As Rory, the only sensible cook there, began to collect mixing bowls. Amy, not intrested in the details of the cake, began watching his hands. She loved the way he used them so swiftly when cooking, cracking eggs and stirring batter. She watched his eyes, roaming over the ingredients and assessing the progress. Rory completley blocked out everything else while baking. Amy admired that, because she was never able to keep her concentration for a long time.

Looking at Rory, Amy felt happy. She even thought she felt... love. Amy had always loved Rory, but things had changed and she felt a different type of love. Just recently she had discovered he wasn't gay. That made everything change, and she wondered if it was for the better.

"Alright!" Rory exclaimed grinning at his product. "A little while in the oven and we can eat. Come on Amy, let's go pick a film." Rory finished putting the batter in the oven and stood up. He washed his hands then followed Amy into the living room, where they popped in The Wizard of Oz, one of Amy's favorite movies.

After the movie, they were sitting and eating cake while listening to songs on the radio. They were smiling, but after too long a pause it became serious.

"So..." Amy said.

"So..." Rory said.

It was no longer light and air seemed to have faltered for both of them.

"You... you're not gay."

"Nope."

"And... you like me?"

Rory didn't respond at that question. The Macarena began playing, and Amy grabbed him and dragged him up. They began dancing and laughing, and once again, they weren't serious.

They danced together for the entire song, and when it was almost over, they hunched over giggling and stood up, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes.

And they don't know who moved first, or who leaned in before the other, but before they knew it their lips were crashed together. They could've stood like that for hours, but it felt all too short. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't gentle either. They laughed again against each other's lips.

Later, seconds or minutes or hours or days, they pulled away simultaneously.

"So..."

"So..." Rory replied, looking at Amy with a face that was asking the question that they both knew.

And again, the two weren't sure who said it first, or who had felt it first all those years ago.

"I love you."

And they both smiled, not wanting the moment to end, even when the sun started to rise and their eyes drooped down. Eventually, the couple that would later be known as "The Ponds" fell asleep on the couch, holding each other with smiles on their faces, even in sleep.


	2. The Last Centurion

It's been forever because I've had so much schoolwork lately.

I in no way ever own anything recognized because if I did Doomsday would not have happened.

The Last Centurion sat on a stone. There were tally marks etched into it, but they were just rough guesses of how many days it had been. All Rory knew was that there were too many to count. Once a day, he would go outside his dark cave and get food and fail to escape the loneliness.

Rory's guilt ate at him everyday, but so did the pride that he was protecting Amy. According to the Doctor, he wasn't real. That thought gnawed at him everyday, because if he was dead and really just based on memories, how could he have done anything? How was it possible he killed Amy? How was it possible he could protect her?

Rory did his bet to push these thoughts away. Still, after almost three hundred years, he was there, guarding the only thing he had for company. There were days all he would do is sit, saying her name over and over again. He believed he was going mad. He spoke to the box softly, describing the weather or remembering days with the Doctor or back in Leadworth. Rory's days were filled with hope that Amy could hear him, but years and years passed before he gave up thinking this.

He was alone.

_I'm alone. _He often thought.

_Well, with Amy. _

_Amy in a box._

_I' m alone in like 500 AD with my girlfriend, who's trapped in a box because I died, came back to life as a Roman, and murdered her._

_Wow._

_A day in the life of Rory Williams._

Since Rory kept reminding himself that everything around him was stone, and stone wasn't looking for a conversation. This left him with his thoughts.

Towards the corner, there was a large rock where Rory visibly made slash marks. Everyday, Rory practiced with his sword, becoming stronger every year for when the days he knew they could no longer stay at Stonehenge. He'd leave eventually, but dragging The Pandorica behnd him. It couldn't stay, but it wasn't like Rory could just walk out with it.

So he worked out, and he made himself as strong as possible for when the day he'd have to drag that box out of there. Rory could always imagine what Amy would say if she saw him.

_Keep working your plastic butt of Centurion, I'm waiting._

So when he heard voices outside, loud voices that were the first ones he heard other than his in years, Rory knew he had to leave. He had tied a rope to the box earlier because he knew this day was coming soon. And so he waited for the voices to fade, and Rory hauled the box out and out to an empty field after hours and hours.

All Rory could think about was saving Amy. Protecting Amy. He did it for her.

So he laid on his back in the tall grass, staring at the stars and hoping that the Doctor was up there, traveling and saving lives, being the best Doctor he could be. He could even swear he heard the TARDIS, and the familier _whooshing _that meant hope.

Amy was with him, and they were waiting for the Doctor, just like normal. Amy, with her fiery red hair and her temper just the same. Her smart quips and love for the Doctor and Rory both. Amy, who chose him over a wonderful man who could show her the stars. She was his.

_Oh, Amy. _

_Amy, Amy, Amy. _

_I'm doing it for you._


	3. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who would I be on Fanfiction? And if that wasn't clear, I don't own it you pansycake!**

Some think Rory Williams wasn't always the man he would grow to be. But he always was. He was always modest and loving and compassionate to the ones he loved. Brave and strong but not always showing it. Not many saw his true colors at first.

Amelia Pond did.

She saw his real emotions the day he tumbled into her world. Literally.

It was a week after Amelia had moved to Leadworth. She hated it with passion, and stayde inside all the time, drawing the Doctor to go along wwith the adventures in her head.. When Aunt Sharon practically forced her to get her butt out of the house, Amy felt oblidged to disagree with her aunt, though the curious child did want a chance to explore the new place. So her aunt stood chatting with other parents and adults at the park, ovbviously not noticing her niece's discomfort. Amelia sat under a big tree, watching the other kids run and play and scream as she sat, wonering why no one aked her to play and wondering if the Doctor would play with her if he was there.

Amelia was just about to go up to her aunt and complain about being bored and demand to go home, but a boy staggering into her put a dent in her plans. As they fell down and rolled through the grass with a shriek from Amelia and a groan from the boy, they were a mess of limbs, flailing through the air only to land on top of each other.

The boy appeared to have been thrown off the see-saw, and it was no surprise to Amelia once she climbed off the kid, probably about her age. He was short for his age, and looked pretty small compared to others. Hhe looked weak amd Amelia could easily imagine how his oppposite on the see-saw could overpower him.

"Ouch! You could've torn my dress." she scried glaring at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry." the boy mumbled.

"Well, we're fine, and that's all that's important, I guess. I'm Amelia. Amelia Pond."

"I like your name, Amelia. I'm Rory Williams. A rubbish name. I'll change it one day."

"Thank you, Rory. It's a name straight from a fairy tale. And your name isn't rubbish, because I like your name, too."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence. Then Amelia, never fond of silence, stepped foward with a hand out stretched. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and broke into a grin.

"Tag."

Then Amelia darted off towards the swing set, laughing for the first time in days. It took Rory a second to register what happppened, and then ran to catch up with his new friend. They ran around the swings and the slides and the fountain and all the way past the bunch of a few trees.

So, yes, Amelia always saw Rory's true self. The self that was sure of himself and modest about things as small as his name and trustworthy and likeable and strong enough to completely dismiss being flung from a playground activity.

Amelia knew Rory from the beginning, and she always knew who he was, even though she never always was sure who she was. She changed her name to Amy, probably an act of proving she no longer believed in the Doctor, and she probably only stuck with Amelia when she was with rory. later, she realized it was because he always like her name, and thhat influenced her to like it, too. She apperently also had an impact on him, and she knew this for one reason.

Rory never changed his name.


End file.
